Kindred Complexity
by Darkness-Heart
Summary: Axel, his job, and some new kid called Rocks. This could present a problem. [akuroku au]


Kindred Complexity

Chapter One:

Wake me if there's an alien

----

Axel gazed blearily at his computer screen. Although the blahblahblah wouldn't write itself, he really didn't feel like devoting his precious brain cells to such stupidity. Yes, as usual, Axel was slacking off at his job as a journalist. He blew a large purple (yes, purple) bubble and glanced around furtively before typing in the url for one of his favorite websites.

"Axel." A voice behind him thundered. Axel turned around slowly to face his boss, Xemnas, who was looking at him as though he was the latest escapee from a high security government prison. Somehow, as always, Xemnas had managed to sneak up on him.

"Yesh?" Axel asked, blinking his bright green eyes in which he hoped was an innocent fashion.

"I suppose for now I'll overlook the fact that you weren't working AGAIN." Xemnas said, frowning, while Axel rolled his eyes. "We just hired somebody new."

"How does that pertain to me?" Axel questioned, wary of Xemnas's true motives. He was getting that weird feeling again, that one that he always got when Xemnas was about to dump a particularly large workload onto his ass.

"I can't understand why you're always so suspicious of me." Xemnas grumbled, clearly irritated.

Axel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Maybe it has to with the fact that you never approach any of us lowly journalists unless you want something from us…" Xemnas wisely decided to ignore this obviously accurate explanation.

"You are getting a new assistant, an intern." Xemnas said, sounding as though he was reading from a instruction manual. "His name is Roxas. Tomorrow is his first day, so I expect you to show him around." Axel groaned. The very last thing that he wanted to do was show some stuck-up brat around the office, and try to train him into becoming as big a loser as Axel was.

"You've got the wrong guy!" Axel tried to tell Xemnas, who folded his arms.

"Demyx said that already. I'm afraid that you aren't going to get off the hook this time." Axel sighed and began to massage his temples. "I expect you to be here ON TIME tomorrow." Xemnas reprimanded, and walked impressively away from Axel's messy desk area. 

"Fucker.." Axel muttered when his silver-haired boss was out of earshot. He glanced at the large analogue clock that was fixated to the grey walls. The time read 5:30. "I'm outta here!" Axel announced to no one in particular as he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. He stepped outside into the cold winter air of New York, smiled to himself, and walked down the street, not even thinking about what was in store for him the next day at the office.

-------

After unlocking his apartment door, Axel kicked it open with his left boot. Demyx had a tendency to call them "hooker boots", but Axel liked them all the same. He walked self-assuredly through his apartment, which looked like a hurricane had gone through it. Axel slumped on his moth-eaten couch in front of the tv. He turned it on, and tried to stop thinking in order to fully enjoy the brainless television. No matter what he did, he mind kept sliding back to work. He REALLY didn't want to show that idiot Rocks (or whatever Xemnas had said his name was) around the office and take him under his wing.

"Rocks… what a stupid name." Axel mumbled aloud as he changed the channels lazily from Maya and Miguel to Arthur and snuggled deeper into the folds of the couch. Hey, at least it had a higher entertainment value. Just as Arthur bought a disgusting-looking Poogle ("Where the hell do they think of this stuff?" Axel wondered) Axel's doorbell begun to ring. It sounded just like a dying whale, as Axel had been too lazy to replace it for a grand total of 2 years since he moved in.

"Lemme in Axel you lazy BUTT HEAD!" Demyx screamed from outside the door. Axel groaned loudly.

"Open the door yourself Demyx!" He said while trying to grasp the great complexity that was Arthur. "I left it open, you know!"

"NO you didn't you LIIIIIar." Demyx whined. Demyx had a tendency to stretch out syllables in the oddest places. Axel heard a scratching noise at the door.

"Just wait until this episode is over." Axel said, focusing on the television once more and ignoring the frequent yells that should've interrupted his viewing, but somehow didn't.

"GOD, Axel, I'm freezing my ass off out heeeere!" Demyx yelled while Axel calmly watched the ending credits. He then got up from the couch reluctantly and opened the door after unlocking it. Demyx all but collapsed on his doorstep.

"you…fucker…" Demyx managed to choke out as he crawled into the apartment gratefully. Axel rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

"Your fault for dropping in unannounced." Axel plopped down on the couch again. Lazily, as usual.

"God you're lazy, you lazy lazy….. LAZY … lazy lazy lazy-"

Axel punched Demyx in the nose.

-----

So I felt like writing something... HAPPY!

Ok, that was unimaginably stupid, but I deal with it. shrugs Will this story have a plot? If you're lucky.

I no own KH, Arthur, or anything else that is apparent in this story.

Review or I'll never update EVUR! realizes this is not a valid threat

Damn.


End file.
